Meetings
by umbreonblue
Summary: Multiple Scenarios for when Futaba meets Hoshitani and their interactions w/ others.


1) When they meet, it wasn't the first time.

"Ah!" Hoshitani and Futaba yell. "Yu-chan!/ Taiga-nii!" They both yell as they hug each other. The Ancients and others are confused. "Why are there two of you?" asks Saotome.

The two separate and smile, "He's my relative." Everyone is shocked, "Eh~?!"

Futaba rubs Hoshitani's head, "We haven't seen each other in years, but I never expected to see him here." Hoshitani smiles, "I never expected to see you here either."

"Now then, if you excuse us, we have a lot of catching up to do!" Futaba smiles as they go off, leaving the others stunned.

* * *

2) When they meet, it wasn't the first time.

"Yu-chan~!" Futaba yells as he tries to tackle hug him, only Hoshitani moves out of the way just in time, causing Futaba to go down. The others are confused. "Uh… What is this?" Haruto asks. Hoshitani sighs, "He's my relative." Futaba cries, bouncing back up, "We haven't seen each other in years!"

Hoshitani shakes his head, then bows, "Sorry if he caused you any trouble." The Ancients put their hands up in surrender, "No. It's OK."

"Ne, Yu-chan, we should go catch up!" Futaba tries. "No way. You didn't even call me for xx years, you jerk," Hoshitani crosses his arms, turning away from him. Futaba's devastated and starts crying, "Yu-chan… You're so mean~!" Everyone else sweat-drops at this, having no idea what to do.

Futaba tries to reconcile with Hoshitani, but he only turns away from him again, "Hmph!" Hoshitani ignores him, then asks Haruto if he has some embarrassing stories about Otori.

Meanwhile, Uozumi and Saotome try to comfort a depressed Futaba.

* * *

3) When Haruto and Uozumi see those two having lunch together and laughing, they become nervous. "What are you two doing?" Haruto asks.

They two look at them, smiling knowingly, "Just catching up." Fubata asks, "Can we get ice cream?" The immediate answer is no. "Please~?" They both beg with puppy-eyes. The other two try to resist, but eventually cave.

Hoshitani and Futaba smile, happy with their ice cream while the other two sigh. 'What have we done?! We created two of them!'

* * *

4) On another occasion, when Futaba is being kind of mean, Hoshitani retaliates. "Well~ Aren't you the only idiot here~? I suggest you look at yourself more~." This shocks the others as they've never seen this side of Hoshitani before.

Futaba responds while clenching his fist, "I… would be so pissed off right now if I weren't so proud of you!" Hoshitani only smiles at him sweetly.

* * *

5) When The Shadow & Lights musical is on…

"Otori~~!" Hoshitani runs to tackle him in a hug. "Oof!" Otori grunts as he catches him, hugging back. Otori looks down at his kohai as said kohai presses against his chest. The moment Hoshitani beams up at him, Otori softly smiles, petting his kohai 's head.

"You missed me that much?" Otori asks, slowing down his petting. Hoshitani just smiles, "Yeah!" They let go of each other, happily reunited.

While this was going on, most of the former Kao Council, and the Ancients were a bit uncomfortable. Futaba, on the other hand, is kind of mad.

"Otori…! You better take care of him. He's like my little brother. If you hurt him in any way, I'll….!" Futaba tries to threaten, only to be intercepted by Hoshitani.

"I'll be fine, idiot~!" Hoshitani assures him. The former Kao Council is stunned at this, especially Otori. Futaba backs off, "Fine…"

Hoshitani smiles, "Now then… Otori-senpai, we have a lot to talk about." Otori just smiles nervously, "Yes, we do." Hoshitani drags Otori off somewhere to talk, leaving the others dumbfounded. Expect Hiragi, who only shakes his head at them.

* * *

6) When they meet, they're both shocked at what they see.

"Ah!" Futaba yells, "He's like a mini-me!"

'A mini-Futaba…' the other members of Ancient imagine, then shakes their heads, slightly scared. "I call dibs on mini-me!" Futaba declares.

The others have only one thing on their minds, 'This'll be a disaster…!'

* * *

7) When Futaba gets Hoshitani under his care, he smiles happily. "Ne, do you people watch, by any chance?" Hoshitani smiles, surprised, "Actually, I do. Mostly on trains, though."

This makes Futaba smile, slinging an arm around him, "I think we'll get along just fine!" Hoshitani smiles back, and the Ancients are terrified.

Later, Haruto asks how Hoshitani's doing, and Futaba just smiles, "Fine. He's more calm and observant then you think." Haruto can only take his word for it.

* * *

Bonus:

Futaba came into the room, only to see Hoshitani asleep. He pokes him, Hoshitani not budging an inch, still sleeping soundly.

Raising an eyebrow then getting an idea, he takes out a marker and draws on Hoshitani's face, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Then, he waits for Hoshitani to wake up, snickering in anticipation.

When Hoshitani woke up, he blurrily blinks at him, hearing him snicker. "What is it?" Hoshitani asks, tilting his head to the side. Snickering louder, he only says, "L-look in the mirror…"

Hoshitani looks, and is surprised to see a mustache, a star, and a clover drawn on his face. Futaba bursts out laughing while Hoshitani pouts at him.

"S-sorry! Hahaha! I just couldn't help it! Ahahahah!" Futaba chokes out as he tries to calm down from laughing so much. Hoshitani retaliates by throwing a pillow in his face. "Mph!" That shuts him up.


End file.
